Consequences
by roglam
Summary: Harry saiu furioso da Sala Precisa. Não, isso não ia ficar assim… Hermione e Ginny iam pagar pelo que tinham feito ele passar…


**CONSEQÜÊNCIAS.**

Bem, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu posto aqui no FF. Espero que gostem = )

Harry saiu furioso da Sala Precisa. Não, isso não ia ficar assim… Hermione e Ginny iam pagar pelo que tinham feito ele passar… Principalmente Hermione, já que de Ginny, Draco cuidaria… Aquilo não se devia fazer com um garoto que estava constantemente irritado e que passava por momentos tão delicados como aqueles momentos eram na adolescência… Oras, ele só queria aliviar um pouco a tensão, afinal, dos amigos da Grifinória, ele era o único sem namorada. Poxa, isso não era justo… E Alicia Stevens era uma garota tão quente…

Entretando, por um lado, gostou muito da intervenção de Hermione. Não sabia por que, porém ao vê-la entrar ali naquele quarto e quase presenciá-los nus (ele e a garota) teve um repentino remorço seguido de um alívio inexplicável. Vê-la ruborizar-se ao notá-lo naquela situação atiçou-o, mesmo que por um ínfimo segundo, a tentá-la, retirando o resto das vestes só para ver sua reação…

Com estes pensamentos ele parou de andar ao perceber-se já na Sala Comunal onde alguns calouros e seus amigos (menos Hermione e Ginny) estavam, aproveitando o resto da noite.

-Onde está Hermione? – Ron achegou-se a ele lhe indagando.

-Não sei, mas com certeza daqui a instantes vou saber… - disse ainda meio nervoso.

-Ué, ela saiu daqui a uma meia-hora dizendo que ia procurá-lo, mas até agora não voltou. – Ron informou – Você não se encontrou com ela?

-Encontrei… Encontrei sim… Com ela e com Ginny… - a cada palavra seu tom de voz ficava mais nervoso – Aquelas duas… Aquelas… Ah, a Hermione me paga, ah, se paga…

Ron, percebendo que o rosto do amigo ficava cada vez mais lívido, perguntou:

-O que houve Harry? Parece que ela te azarou. Cara, o que foi que ela e Ginny aprontaram?

E Harry, muito relutante, contou a Ron, poupando-se de alguns detalhes constrangedores, a história ainda mais constrangedora… O episódio na Sala Precisa.

Quando finalizou sua narrativa percebeu que Ron ria alto, para seu desgosto, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos…

-Hahahaha… Cara, não acredito que as meninas tiveram coragem… - Ron engasgava de tanto rir.

-Elas não tem é noção do mico que me fizeram pagar com a menina e a Hermione é a maior culpada disso, eu tenho certeza que a idéia do flagrante não foi da Ginny…

-Harry, você é muito azarado! Hahahahaha…

-Azarada vai ser Hermione quando eu encontrá-la. Não vai sobrar pedacinho por pedacinho dela para contar história…

-Harry, você não vai azarar a Mione por causa disso, não é? – Ron, que por um momento parara de rir, perguntou preocupado.

-Não, não vou azará-la, até porque, conhecendo a Hermione como eu conheço, é bem provável que a azaração volte contra mim… Não, eu preciso de algo que a deixe sem ação, algo que a surpreenda de maneira que não consiga reagir. Eu sei o que vou fazer. Eu vou…

Mas foi interrompido por um monte de cabelos ruivos que acabavam de entrar na Sala Comunal e que sem notar a presença de Harry, perguntou para o calouro mais próximo:

-Você viu o Harry por aí?

Mas antes que o garotinho pensasse em responder, Harry falou:

-Estou aqui Ginny…

Meio que tomando um susto ao ouvir a voz cortante de Harry ali, Ginny tratou de caminhar apressadamente em direção às escadas do dormitório feminino, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-las, uma mão particularmente grande e forte segurou seu pulso.

-Ah! O-o-o-oi H-h-a-a-r-ry… Eu já estava indo dormir… Estou meio cansada sabe? Então, será que você poderia soltar o meu pulso, porq…

-Onde está a Hermione? – ele perguntou sério, ainda segurando seu braço.

-O que? A-a-a Hermi-ione? Eu não a vi… Estava com Draco e…

-Ginny, você realmente não nasceu com o dom da mentira, você estava com ela. Onde ela está? E dessa vez quero que me responda o que eu quero ouvir… - Harry disse, engrossando um pouco a voz enquanto Ron os olhava sério.

-Tá bom. Eu desisto… Ela está… Num esconderijo… - os meninos olharam-na intrigados – Na verdade, é um lugar perto da Floresta Proibida, do qual só eu e ela desfrutamos, como se fosse uma casa… Uma casa mágica que só quem sabe a senha consegue entrar. – Ginny explicava, ao que parecia, muito contrariada por estar revelando tal segredo.

-Mas pra que vocês se escondem numa casa invisível? – Ron perguntou perplexo.

-Ah, coisas de garotas… Lá a gente guarda um monte de coisas que a gente não gostaria que vissem.

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Hum… Que tipo de coisas..? Algo ilegal? – Ron perguntou com voz extremamente sarcástica, ao passo que Ginny soltou uma exclamação de descrença por tal acusação, mas Harry tratou de terminar o assunto.

-Isso não importa agora. – virou-se para Ginny – Você vai me levar nesse tal esconderijo agora!

-Nunquinha. A Mione me mata se eu levar algum de vocês lá agora…

-Por quê? O que a senhorita certinha está fazendo lá agora hein Ginny? – Ron perguntou com sarcasmo novamente, o que impacientou Harry ainda mais.

-Pouco me importa o que ela está fazendo lá dentro. Eu vou tirar satisfações com ela agora! – e agarrou a ruiva pelo braço, arrastando-a para fora do Salão Comunal – Você vai me levar lá Ginny, por bem ou por mal.

Vendo o estado de nervosismo de Harry, Ron decidiu por não acompanhá-lo em tal caçada. Sabia que o amigo jamais teria um comportamento indigno com as meninas e julgava que pudesse sobrar pra ele também caso os dois brigassem de novo.

Já do lado de fora do Castelo, Ginny já havia se desprendido das mãos de Harry, temia que ele pudesse machucar Hermione ou algo parecido, mas a expressão dele não a deixava concluir que esse era seu objetivo. Ele tinha um olhar fixo em algo que ela não conseguia precisar, como se estivesse pensando em algo… Como se estivesse planejando algo…

Então, após andarem por mais aproximadamente cinco minutos, Ginny parou em frente à uma escura abertura de árvores com poucas folhas e Harry repetiu o ato.

-Pronto, chegamos. – ela disse ainda parada.

-Mas aonde está a cabana?

-Ela só pode ser vista por aqueles que conhecem sua existência e sua localização. É preciso proferir a combinação mágica para que a cabana se torne visível e acessível.

-Então, o que está esperando? – Harry estava impaciente – Vamos! Abra! – depois teria tempo para fazer seu interrogatório sobre esse achado das meninas.

Temendo que ele pudesse ficar ainda mais furioso, Ginny disse a fórmula mágica e imediatamente uma pequena casa de pedra se materializou a sua frente.

Apesar de ter ficado surpreso e curioso com a descoberta, ele pouco se impressionou com o que via. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil em sua cabeça, mas foi interrompido por Ginny com uma voz trêmula:

-H-harry… Eu já te trouxe aqui, mas o que pretende fazer com a Hermione? Você não vai machucá-la, não é?

Dando um sorriso enigmático, ele respondeu:

-Não, com certeza não… - e entrou logo após a ruiva.

Hermione ouvira passos na entrada. Ela estava sentada num pequeno pub localizado bem perto de uma lareira acesa. Ela e Ginny haviam levado vários pertences para aquela cabana, pois aquele local servia para relaxar, para guardar segredos… Enfim, para pensar.

Pensar… Estava pensando no que acabara de fazer a seu melhor amigo. Agora já não achava que fora certo o que fizera. Mas o que fizera? Estava livrando-o de mais uma oportunista que com certeza só queria ficar com ele por causa de sua fama. Sim, tinha que protegê-los: ele, Ron e Ginny, porque eram seus melhores amigos… Só que Ron e Ginny já estavam namorando e não precisavam mais desse tipo de proteção. Então cabia a ela proteger Harry, sim, porque ele era famoso, não era feio, era doce, gentil, simpático e… Com certeza não era nem um pouco feio!

Deu um sorriso bobo ao lembrar da noite anterior naquela mesma Sala Precisa, onde acidentalmente ele caíra em cima dela e eles quase…

TUM!

Foi interrompida de seus devaneios ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechar com força, dando um grito mudo ao perceber que não era apenas Ginny quem estava na sua frente.

Quando Harry e Ginny passaram pela entrada da pequena casa, a porta fechou-se magicamente, como se soubesse que mais ninguém entraria ali aquela noite. Harry estava com uma expressão calma, porém seu objetivo ali naquele momento era encontrar Hermione, por isso nem reparou na decoração do local, apenas seguiu a frente, como se já soubesse onde ela estaria, claro com Ginny em seus calcanhares, ainda preocupada com que tipo de vingança Harry daria a Hermione.

Finalmente, ele a encontrou.

Quando se encararam, o silêncio reinou o lugar e as labaredas de chamas na lareira eram o único som no local…

Até que a voz, agora realmente estremecida, de Ginny cortasse o silêncio…

-Harry, na verdade a Hermione não teria feito nada disso se…

-Ginny, pode voltar pro seu dormitório, obrigado por me trazer até aqui. – Harry disse com uma voz extremamente misteriosa e sem retirar os olhos de Hermione desde que a vira.

Hermione estremeceu. O que dera em Ginny para levá-lo até lá? Mas mesmo nervosa só conseguiu desviar os olhos do olhar dele por um segundo para ver o estado de tremor em que a amiga se encontrava e entender que se fosse o contrário, ela também não teria outra alternativa a não ser fazer o que ele pedisse devido à aura indecifrável de Harry naquele instante. Havia algo de diferente nele naquele momento… Raiva? Nervosismo? Talvez… Era algo definitivamente fora do normal…

Não que Hermione não estivesse nervosa também. Harry não parava de lhe encarar um segundo sequer e os momentos em que se atrevia a encará-lo de volta só serviam para fazê-la estremecer mais mediante àqueles olhos tão tentadoramente verdes…

O que estava pensando?? Como assim tentadoramente verdes? Aqueles olhos não deviam ser tentadores coisa nenhuma! Eram os olhos de Harry! Harry Potter! Seu amigo! Aliás, nada disso devia estar acontecendo!

"Oh céus, está acontecendo de novo…"

Percebendo o olhar de tensão da amiga, Ginny interrompeu a troca de olhares novamente:

-É verdade Harry. Sa-sabe… A Mione… N-não queria… E-ela n-não planejou n-nada disso… Fui eu quem…

-Ginny, eu tenho certeza absoluta que você não vai querer ver o que vai acontecer aqui… - ele a interrompeu novamente, mas sem retirar os olhos do olhar trêmulo (ele percebeu) da outra grifinória.

Ginny ficou confusa. Afinal, o que Harry iria fazer com Hermione que ela não quisesse ver? Não acreditava que ele fosse capaz de partir para a agressão física, porém nada o impedia de passar um baita sermão. Mas… Se assim o fosse, ele gritaria com as duas, porque sim, se Hermione estava na situação que estava, fora culpa dela. Ginny era a autora de toda aquela confusão e mesmo que Harry a pedisse para sair não sairia, pois sabia que Hermione na verdade era menos culpada que ela.

Hermione olhava atônitamente para a amiga de cabelos ruivos, esperando que a mesma conseguisse safá-las de mais essa confusão como sempre fazia, mas Harry parecia impassível.

-Não Harry! Não vou sair daqui. Não vou deixar você sozinho com a Mione! Se você quiser brigar com ela, vai ter que brigar comigo também! – disse meio trêmula, porém decidida.

Harry desviou o olhar de Hermione por um momento e fitou a ruiva.

-Adeus Ginny… - foi o que ele disse antes de fazê-la desaparecer.

Ginny foi cair sentada na poltrona do Salão Comunal.

-Droga! Mas como ele fez isso? – disse após se recuperar do susto e perceber que não se encontrava mais na cabana. Pôs-se se pé e sem se importar com os olhares curiosos dos alunos que ainda estavam acordados, partiu novamente em direção à Floresta Proibida. Entretanto, antes que passasse pelo Grande Salão, deparou-se com Ron, que os esperava preocupado, e com Luna.

-Olá Ginevra… - disse Luna com olhos sonhadores.

-E então? O que houve? Onde está Harry? E a Mione?

-Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez Ronald! – Ginny estressou-se – Eu levei o Harry até a cabana onde disse que a Mione estava e, de fato, ela estava lá, mas quando eles se encararam nem o Harry nem a Mione falaram nada! Eu tentei explicar pra ele que a Mione não era a única culpada, mas ele não quis me deixar ficar e quando dei por mim estava sentada no Salão Comunal da Grifinória! – concluiu Ginny com um fôlego só.

-Mas o que ele vai fazer? – Ron voltou a perguntar, sem ao menos dar importância a esse último detalhe. Sabia que Harry podia fazer coisas que outros bruxos não podiam, e fazer magia sem o uso de varinha era uma delas.

-Não sei! E é por isso que quero ir pra lá! – e Ginny saiu com passos apressados em direção à orla da Floresta, com Ron e Luna em seus calcanhares.

Hermione dera um grito de surpresa por ver a amiga sumir na sua frente. Harry tinha poderes realmente surpreendentes e fascinantes, porém ela não soube precisar se a surpresa do momento fora apenas pela fascinação com os poderes mágicos de Harry ou se pelo fato de ela agora estar sozinha com ele naquele casebre…

Os olhos de Harry que por milésimos de segundos se voltaram à Ginny, agora voltavam a mirar seu alvo principal. Hermione percebeu que ele estava fazendo aquilo para intimidá-la, talvez como parte de seu castigo, mas apesar de trêmula ela manteve-se firme no mesmo lugar. Se fosse para enfrentar uma discussão, que enfrentasse de cabeça erguida. Não ia ceder ao medo.

-Agora somos só nós dois… - ele quebrou novamente o silêncio.

-Olhe Harry, se você quer brigar comigo, eu… - Hermione falou pela primeira vez, desde que Harry e Ginny haviam chegado ali.

-E quem disse que eu vou brigar com você..? – ele perguntou – Pelo contrário… Vou fazer algo melhor…

Hermione ainda estava se perguntando sobre o que Harry estava querendo dizer quando se deu conta que o espaço que havia entre eles havia diminuido consideravelmente. Agora Hermione podia sentir o perfume emanado pelo corpo de Harry.

Com o susto, ela tentou dar um passo para trás, porém ele foi mais rápido e com uma das mãos puxou-a para junto de si de uma vez só.

Hermione podia imaginar que ele fosse fazer qualquer coisa, mas para isso não estava preparada. A mão e o braço de Harry a seguravam pela cintura de uma forma tão possessiva que seria impossível se desvencilhar dele naquele momento…

-Você estragou a minha noite… Agora você vai pagar… - ele disse, mudando o tom de voz para um mais baixo… Mais sedutor…

Aquilo era demais pra ela! Hermione estava começando a não sentir mais as pernas e temia que se ele a soltasse naquele instante ela se estabacaria no chão. O que estava acontecendo?

-P-pagar? C-como? Do q-que você está f-falando?

Então, como se fosse possível, ele a apertou ainda mais fortemente contra si, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem extremamente próximos.

-Ora Hermione… Você atrapalhou a minha noite, por quê? Com certeza não foi para me mandar ir dormir… Agora eu estou aqui, bem próximo de você… Não somos mais crianças, o que acha que eu quero com isso..?

-Ha-harry… E-eu… Me perdoe… Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, eu…

-Mas fez. E agora você vai arcar com as conseqüências…

E tomando-a também com o outro braço, a puxou para um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo.

Hermione ainda estava atônita a tudo que estava acontecendo. O que eles estavam fazendo?? Harry simplesmente a agarrara e a beijava sem nenhuma permissão. Não devia deixá-lo fazer isso, não deviam fazer isso! Eram amigos, apenas isso, só amigos. Amigos não se beijam desse jeito, sim porque há muito o beijo começara a ser correspondido por ela também. Hermione sentia como se uma carga muito pesada se desprendesse de seu corpo e assim fizesse com que ela se sentisse mais alegre e feliz. Como uma sensação de alívio de uma dor que nem sabia que sentia. Ela estava sendo completamente segurada por Harry, já que suas pernas pareciam não querer obedecer suas ordens e pararem de tremer.

Só voltou a senti-las novamente quando percebeu que elas estavam sendo obrigadas, não por ela, mas por Harry, a andarem para trás. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de até onde eles iriam chegar, só sabia que não queria se livrar dos lábios, do corpo de Harry. Ele lhe passava tanta segurança…

Pararam ao se encontrarem com uma das quatro paredes rústicas da cabana, a luz da lareira agora bem mais fraca, dando um aspecto ainda mais fantasmagórico ao lugar. Mas Harry e Hermione nem percebiam isso. Os beijos continuaram urgentes e cada vez mais quentes, as mãos de Harry agora deixavam a cintura de Hermione para se dirigirem a outras partes do corpo da garota, como por exemplo suas coxas, que mesmo cobertas pela meia calça e a saia plissada, foram puxadas rapidamente para cima, uma de cada lado dos quadris de Harry, onde se prenderam com firmeza, enquanto ele agora a segurava naquela região, sem perder um segundo os lábios de Hermione.

Qualquer um que os visse ali naquele instante, com toda aquela paixão emanando pelo ambiente, diria que eles não iriam sair dali tão cedo…

E foi exatamente com esse pensamento, que duas cabeleiras ruivas e uma loura fecharam a pequena fresta que fora aberta discretamente cinco minutos atrás…

-H-harry… Harry… Pare… - Hermione conseguiu dizer em meio aos beijos ainda urgentes do amigo.

Estavam numa posição no mínimo constrangedora para quem dizia serem apenas bons amigos… Ainda com as mãos nos quadris de Hermione, Harry havia a prendido totalmente contra a parede… Uma de suas mãos já havia (Hermione não soube precisar em que momento) afrouxado a gravata da garota e a sua própria. Estavam todo amassados, desde as roupas até os cabelos, Hermione havia agarrado-o com tanto vigor pelos cabelos, que agora eles formavam um ângulo estranho, mas estranhamente sexy para ela que também já tinha sua trança totalmente devastada pelas mãos de Harry.

Frustrado, ele parou de beijá-la, mas ainda a mantinha presa na mesma posição, o que não fazia nada bem ao seu senso de auto-controle. Aquele beijo despertara nele algo devastador e até então desconhecido… Um desejo, um desejo ardente de beijar Hermione até consumirem-se suas forças, um desejo de não deixá-la sair de seus braços nunca mais. E estava numa posição que realmente atiçava seus instintos… E pela cara que ela fazia ao encará-lo (somado aos gemidos baixos que julgou ter ouvido segundos antes do beijo acabar), percebeu que Hermione sentia o nível de sua excitação…

Ela havia percebido, por isso, muito constrangida, tentou se afastar dele, mas ele manteve-se imóvel.

-Harry, deixe me descer. – disse com a voz baixa.

-Por quê? Você não gostou do beijo? – ele não entendia essa repentina aversão de Hermione.

-Eu… Nós não… Isso não devia estar acontecendo… - disse com voz de pesar.

-E por que não? Acha que é errado o que estamos fazendo? – não esperou a resposta dela – Pois eu não acho… Aliás, acho que até demorei demais pra fazer isso!

-Não Harry, você entendeu tudo errado… Eu não… Nós não podemos fazer isso, eu…

-Não te entendo Hermione, nesses últimos dias você vem, inexplicavelmente, acabando com qualquer chance minha com uma garota, essa última sendo a prova d'água. Depois que você saiu lá da Sala Precisa, eu fiquei furioso e sinceramente não sabia o que iria fazer quando te visse novamente na minha frente… Mas aí passaram pela minha cabeça todas as outras minhas tentativas frustradas de conseguir uma namorada e eu vi você como responsável pelo fracasso de todas elas. E então, eu vi Ginny chegando no Salão e isso me fez pensar… Pensar coisas… Coisas que antes eu não havia me atentado, como por exemplo o porque de você sempre estar incluída nessas minhas tentativas frustradas…

-Harry, desculpe me, eu apenas queria…

-Me proteger? Essa sempre foi sua resposta Hermione, mas sabe o que eu acho?

Ela estava com medo da resposta, por isso ficou em silêncio.

Ele continuou.

-Acho que você está mentindo.

Hermione olhou-o nos olhos por um breve momento antes de baixar os olhos para longe do olhar verde tão encantador, céus, isso não podia estar acontecendo…

Como ele sabia disso? Quer dizer, ela fora totalmente discreta nas outras vezes (e nem foram tantas assim… Leveander, Parvati, Anna e agora Alicia…), não havia como ele perceber os sentimentos secretos que Hermione sentia pelo amigo, sim, porque isso nem ela mesma percebia, nem ela mesma sabia o que sentia por Harry, ou melhor, sabia sim, mas Hermione sempre fora muito boa em guardar esse tipo de sentimento, tanto que até dela mesma conseguia esconder… Mas era indiscutível: estava apaixonada por Harry havia algum tempo, quanto ela não sabia, mas a verdade era que esse sentimento a corroía por dentro e essa fora uma das razões para escondê-lo até de si mesma, talvez se ele ficasse bem escondido, ela esquecesse um pouco e conseguisse levar sua vida normalmente apenas como a amiga que sempre fora.

Mas nada a havia preparado para aquele momento que ele a beijara. Nem o quase beijo trocado por eles na Sala Precisa havia mexido tanto nessa área obscura de seu coração. Era como se todo o esforço feito para escondê-lo houvesse sido em vão e de tanto tempo guardado, agora quisesse pagar com a mesma moeda, vindo à tona triplicado!

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo… - elevou um pouco tom de voz – Ponha me no chão! – disse decidida.

-Não, não vou soltá-la até que adimita que está tão apaixonada por mim quanto eu estou por você!

Agora, se Harry não estivesse a segurando, ela realmente tinha caído.

-Apaixonado por mim? Harry… Isso não é hora de brincadeiras…

-Não estou brincando Hermione. Você sempre me disse que meus sentimentos eram muito transparentes pra você, que de você eu não iria conseguir esconder nada. A verdade é que além de muito óbvio e transparente, eu sou muito burro também, e demorei todo esse tempo para perceber que te amava…

Hermione não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Harry. Ele estava se declarando pra ela? Oh, ela sempre sonhara com esse momento, sim porque os sonhos pertencem a um terreno desconhecido, onde ninguém pode controlar os pensamentos e mesmo que durante o dia, seu disfarce de amiga-sem-interesses-nada-amigáveis funcionasse quase 100%, a noite esse disfarce era desfeito em seus sonhos.

-H-harry… Isso, entre nós… Não é… Eu…

Os treinos de Quadribol o haviam ensinado uma coisa: quando o adversário estava indeciso, para vencer o jogo você tinha que agir, e agir rápido.

Então, Harry a puxou novamente contra si para outro beijo devastador. Mas dessa vez, ele tinha outros objetivos…

Ainda segurando-a pelos quadris, invadiu a boca dela com sua língua como que para prendê-la e fazê-la render-se ao momento. E foi isso que aconteceu. Hermione passou novamente os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ele se sentiu seguro para dar sua próxima jogada. Iria fazer Hermione admitir que o amava tanto quanto ele a ela.

Ele a segurou ainda mais firme e começou a movimentar-se rapidamente, dessa vez para outra direção, mais pra dentro da cabana… Devia ter uma cama por ali em algum lugar, ou algo parecido, para que pudesse fazer o que estava planejando…

E logo mais adiante, ainda prendendo Hermione aos seus beijos, ele encontrou algo parecido com uma cama… Na verdade tinha a aparência de ser um sofá-cama, mas nele haviam travesseiros e uma aconchegante colcha de cor cáqui.

Tão absorta que estava, presa ao beijo avassalador do grifinório, Hermione não percebeu que de repente suas costas tocaram algo frio e macio… E então, como um relâmpago de flash, ela voltou a realidade e tentou se afastar de Harry ao perceber onde estavam e, o pior, Harry estava deitado ali também, só que por cima dela, e algo ainda mais terrivelmente pior, ele já havia retirado sua própria gravata e abria os botões da camisa do uniforme dele!

Tudo bem, ela não achava isso tão ruim assim... Além disso, sempre tivera a curiosidade de…

"Não, não não! Definitivamente não Hermione! É Harry, Harry seu amigo, entendeu? Você tem que fazê-lo ver que isso que estavam tendo ali naquele momento não passava de desejo…" Um desejo que deveria receber seu balde de água fria nesse exato momento, antes que as coisas avançassem a um nível que os faria se arrepender amargamente depois.

Harry tinha que entender que ele não a amava, apenas fora impulsivo (como sempre) e provavelmente dissera aquelas palavras da boca pra fora, era inegável que ele a desejava (e isso a deixava incrivelmente feliz), mas amor? Não, amor não…

"Nunca havia percebido como os músculos de Harry são tão firmes…"

-Harry… Pare! O que está fazendo?

Harry percebeu que seria difícil vencer a incrível mente lógica de Hermione… "Sempre precisa de uma resposta pra tudo? Pois bem, eu a darei, se é isso que ela quer"

-Pois bem, senhorita curiosa, se você não sabe, isso que estamos tendo aqui agora, eu chamaria de momento da verdade. Estou apenas tentando fazer essa sua mente incrivelmente lógica admitir que você está apaixonada por mim…

-E-eu… Posso estar apaixonada por você, mas não quero nutrir esse sentimento… Harry, você não me ama! – ele olhou-a perplexo e já ia começar a réplica – Entendo que nesse momento você me deseje… Acredite, eu também te desejo, mas desejo apenas não basta pra mim… Além disso, você não vai querer estragar nossa amizade, assim com eu também não quero. Por favor, solte-me e volte para a escola.

Harry não se moveu. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Quem era ela pra dizer quem ele amava ou deixava de amar? Por mais que esse último incidente com Alicia fora o que o despertou para esse sentimento por Hermione, em poucos instantes antes de chegar àquela cabana, ele foi percebendo que não era de agora que ele também nutria algo pela amiga… Um sentimento que só precisou de um empurrão para ser mostrado tão claramente pra ele.

Passou as mãos pela cintura dela, mas agora por baixo de sua camisa e sentiu-a estremecer com o toque repentino.

-É mesmo Hermione? É isso que você acha? – não esperou a resposta dela – Pois então, deixe me te dizer que, se isso fosse apenas desejo como você tanto insiste em acreditar que é, acredite me, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora. Como eu te disse, não sou mais um menino, tenho 17 anos e sei exatamente como conseguir meus objetivos com uma garota… Te garanto que até você mesma não estaria imune a isso… - ele a olhou com os olhos brilhantes e sentiu-a tremer por baixo de si quando apertou descaradamente seu quadril por cima da saia – O que eu sinto por você beira os limites da sua razão tão lógica pras coisas, vai além… Eu não quero apenas uma noite com você… Eu quero a noite. Quero que seja minha, aqui, agora, e sempre! Porque é isso que eu quero, quero ficar o resto da minha vida com você.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, não estava preparada para aquela declaração repentina. Então era verdade? Harry realmente a amava também? Seu coração começou a palpitar mais rapidamente, mas não de nervosismo, mas de felicidade. Uma felicidade que ela tinha medo que acabasse…

Mas não iria acabar, sentia que Harry estava falando de coração, que o sentimento era verdadeiro e então sorriu para ele, para demonstrar que acreditava no que ele acabara de lhe dizer.

Harry sorriu de volta, e a beijou, agora não mais com aquela estranha sede, mas de um jeito doce, calmo e profundo… Havia amor ali naquele instante e assim, beijaram-se por toda a noite, que não foi percebida até se trasnformar em dia, quando, ainda abraçados, acordaram e sorriram para uma nova vida juntos.

Quem diria que uma armadilha para atrapalhar a noite romântica de Harry Potter fosse repercurtir conseqüências tão curiosas e reveladoras… As melhores conseqüências que poderiam acontecer!

****

P.S.: Não detalhei aqui como exatamente Hermione e Ginny atrapalharam Harry e Alicia na Sala Precisa e nem me preocupei em colocar a própria Alicia na história porque não era meu objetivo e sinceramente eu nem pensei em escrever nada a respeito disso.

P.S. 2: Eles estão no sétimo ano em Hogwarts, mas essa é uma situação totalmente avulsa à história original, portanto, desconsiderem Horcruxes e outros acontecimentos que não vou falar aqui, pra que quem ainda não tenha lido o sexto e sétimo livros não me culpem de fazer spoilers depois!

P.S. 3: Essa cena, na verdade eu escrevi como parte de uma história, que deveria estar sendo escrita, mas sinceramente, ando sem tempo e sem inspiração para escrevê-la. Por isso, prefiro não postar mais nada sobre ela aqui, até que eu a tenha terminado, mas isso não significa que eu não possa colocar mais cenas HH em breve ^^

P.S. 4: Por favor, me digam o que acharam. Eu já li e leio fics maravilhosas na floreios e aqui tambem, mas preciso saber como está a minha narrativa. Vocês não fazem idéia de como eu estou curiosa pela opinião de vocês!

P.S. 5: Sim… Havia uma cena NC aí no final, mas eu não sei escrever NCs direito, eu tenho um rascunho aqui, vou editá-lo e talvez eu poste pra vocês outro dia.

P.S. 6: Eu sei que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, mas foi de necessidade da cena que isso acontecesse, portanto não me julguem por isso, ok?

****

Beijos e obrigada a todos que dedicaram um pouco do seu tempo para ler minha shortfic.

See ya.

I'M DELUSIONAL.

Roglam (:


End file.
